


Pokemon Parody Episode 49: Poisonous

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [49]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob acquires his sixth badge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 49: Poisonous

Entering the Fuchsia Gym. Bob saw that the gum appeared to have no obstacles, so he begun to walk forward. Before he could actually get anywhere, he ran into a transparent wall. He could have sworn it wasn't there earlier.   
Of course it was there the entire time, he just didn't notice the slight reflection.   
Someone went up to him and said, "It's a maze." and he battled him (as he was a trainer of the gym). Bob beat him easily.   
This maze took a lot longer to clear than the one on Route 13, as it was more complicated. He bumped into so many walls he begun to think normally; this maze was easy!   
He made it to the end (which is actually the middle), to be greeted by the gym leader, Koga. Since Koga's Japanese accent was so heavy, all he understood was "Poison-type Pokémon" before he was forced to battle him.   
Koga poisoned his Pidgey countless times (which was really only three times). Bob used the antidotes, and eventually defeated him.   
Koga gave him his badge and disappeared in a puff of smoke.


End file.
